Nobody's Listening
by Shivawn
Summary: Naruto over hears Sasuke say something. He feels betrayed...especially on this special day...Warnings: attempted suicide, char death, WAFF. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I had this weird thought while I was reading a very humorous story. I felt like being angsty-like omg my fucking computer won't let me type out A-N-G-S-T-Y! it has to be ANGST, not ANGSTY grr...well there we go...fucking great...anyways, I GOT IT FINALLY! Umm...I didn't know of a suitable song for this...so I decided to do a Linkin Park Meteora song (by the way, I don't own this CD) well actually a few songs I thought would be perfect for this...help me DECIDE! I'm going for Nobody's Listening or either From the Inside...we'll see, maybe I'll write 2 versions, different lyrics? YEAH THAT SOUNDS GOOD!

**Warnings: **attempted suicide, betrayal, language in my A/N's (lol sorry I'm a very...swearish devil-child), sorta non-existent SasuNaru...hmm what else? Can't remember, oh well!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do have wonderful pictures of Naruto Yaoi saved on my computer...**teepee** GO YAOI NESS omg...lol! MY COMPUTER CORRECTED ME...I MEANT TO SAY **TEHEHE** AND IT SAID **TEEPEE**!! Omg that's too fucking hilarious! Ok moving on lol

**Things to know: **Naruto has Kyuubi sealed inside him, don't know how it got in there, so don't ask. This is a HIGHSCHOOL FIC! AND KAKASHI IS THE PRINCIPAL OF THE SCHOOL!

'Thoughts'

{{{Flashback}}}

"Speech"

**(a/n or comments)**

=====**POV CHANGE**=====

**Chapter 1-Naruto/3rd Person POV **(this may be a one-shot, so no hopes are going to get up!)

Naruto stared into the fire of his fireplace. His apartment was nice and clean, since today Kakashi-sensei let them have a week of vacation. He had to go on some 'important business trip' with Iruka, in the Caribbean, tonight after school.

Naruto was all bandaged up, because the villagers threw stuff at him again, giving him more outside wounds. But the wound that hurt the most wasn't physical. This wound is called the 'broken-heart of betrayal.' Of course, we'll have a little flashback as to why Naruto is sitting in front of his fireplace, holding a knife to his wrists, getting ready to slit them open.

{{{FLASHBACK TIME! W00T! **(same day, just earlier)**}}}

Naruto was headed off to his high school, Gemini High School. It was a clear blue day, with two or three fluffy white clouds floating around.

His and Sasuke's friendship has gotten better over the years. All of them were 16, close to 17. Sakura had FINALLY given up on Sasuke and decided to go for Rock Lee. Ino started to chase Shikamaru around and Hinata grew towards Neji. In some sot of weird, sick, twisted way Kiba started to date Akamaru.

Anyways, I'm getting off track.

Naruto was excited to see Sasuke today. He thought 'Maybe Sasuke remembered today! I know nobody else did.'

Naruto walked into the school and noticed it was pretty quiet. 'Where's Sasuke and his rabid fan-girls?' He thought, when he heard giggling come from the student lounge.

He smiled and was about to walk in when he heard one of the fan-girls say his name.

"...Naruto-baka anyone important to you? You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with him. Is he even your friend?" A girl asked. He waited for an answer. He thought him and Sasuke as best friends, but you never know what Sasuke thinks in that cold mind of his.

"No way in **HELL** is that...that...that **_thing_** my friend! I just spend time with him because I pity him for being such an annoying, childish kid. He is a pathetic child, nothing more." Sasuke's baritone voiced drifted through the door. Then and there, Naruto could feel his heart breaking into millions of pieces.

He carefully stood up and quietly made his way towards his English class. He wouldn't let this betrayal get in the way of his last day of school.

By the end of the day, Naruto felt absolutely miserable. He not only has EVERY FUCKING CLASS with Sasuke, but Sasuke's fan-girls kept giving him little smiles, seeming to portray a tiny message that said, 'He doesn't like you, but he LOVES US!'

Naruto made his way home and that's when the villagers started to attack him with rocks and other sharp, pointy objects. He thought his day couldn't get any worse, until he got home. On his door was a bright green sign that stated in bold black letters **'EVICTION NOTICE...'** then it continued to tell him why and when he was supposed to leave his apartment. Now that's where we are for Naruto. Going to Sasuke.

============**Sasuke/3rd Person POV**============

Sasuke had noticed Naruto acting very strangely. Naruto kept giving him cold glares, he never smiled once that day and Naruto didn't meet him at the usual meeting place under the Sakura Tree after school. Something was wrong, but he would ask later when he gave Naruto his 'big surprise.'

{{{End FLASHBACK}}}

==============**Naruto POV-Night Time**==============

As I take this knife, I think about all the things that Sasuke and I did together over the past few months.

I scowl, and shake my head. I was hoping that today, in all of the 17 years I have lived, that someone would remember my birthday. Yes, today is my birthday, October 10th and for the 17th year in a row, I will be spending it alone.

I laugh softly to myself. Of course no one would remember! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the worthless Demon. The unwanted Devil-Spawn. Naruto the Idiot. Naruto the Annoying and Loud.

I stop that train of thought, and push the knife into my left wrist, cleanly cutting it all the way to my elbow, up my forearm. Two more times I do this, and then I sit back and relax, waiting for death to claim me. It hurts, yes, both physically and emotionally but once I'm gone, I will have no more pain. I may be a little selfish, but who says I can't be selfish once in a while? This pain makes me feel accepted, and there's nothing like acceptance on your birthday.

I was drifting into unconsciousness, when my door burst open and I faintly heard Uchiha Sasuke scream out, very out of character might I add, "SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTH-" Then I heard a sharp intake of breath. I cursed myself for cutting myself in my living room. Anybody could have walked in through the front door, or looked through my window. How STUPID of me!

I laugh softly again and feel a tear fall down the right side of my cheek. 'Someone actually remembered.' was the last coherent thought going through my mind when my world went black.

**A/N: ****Falcon-Rider **pointed out to me that my (a/n comments) are taking out the angstyness of the story…I AM SO SORRY! I didn't even THINK about that! I just…posted the a/n's! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING THAT OUT TO ME! I hope now that I took out some of the a/n, that it makes the story a little more angstY? Please let me know!

W00t! How'd you like it? **Pretty good? So/So? Review and tell me please!? Constructive criticism=welcome**. FL**AMES=NOT WELCOMED**! Ok, this MAY be a one-shot, I'm not quite sure...but if 1) I get enough reviews to tell me to continue or 2) I just feel like continuing (which I probably won't without the reviews lol) then I will continue the story...if that little part made ANY sense...but **PLEASE REVIEW**! ::gives cookies to all the reviewers:: all you gotta do is push the little...GO button!

You know you want to...

Push it, Push it...

PUSH IT HARDER! OH YES, YES! I mean...::blushes:: sorry got a little carried away


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I AM ALIVE! AND YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm very sore in the arms…I had to move my sister, lifting 200 pound items…blah, was NOT a fun b-day…but my sister's boyfriend, Bill, has a very cute brother! And he's 16 or 17...woot! My Age! Go me! So…ahem…on with the story.

**Warnings: **attempted suicide, betrayal, language, character death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these yummy hotties! But I do have wonderful pictures of Naruto Yaoi saved on my computer...go Yaoiness! Woot!

**Things to know: **Naruto has Kyuubi sealed inside him, don't know how it got in there, so don't ask. This is a HIGH-SCHOOL FIC!

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! TO WRAP UP THE STORY!**

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV/Time/Place**

"Speech"

**(a/n or comments)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I am sorry, sir. There is nothing we could have done to help him." The doctor talked to a stunned Sasuke, who now sat stock-still in Naruto's hospital room. 

After Sasuke had found Naruto, he had quickly ran to the hospital to make sure that the bleeding would be stopped fast enough. Naruto was light, pale and blood was soaking through Sasuke's shirt, which was wrapped tightly around Naruto's wrist to make the bleeding, hopefully, slow down. Sasuke had ran quickly into the hospital, screaming for the doctor's to help his friend. When one of the doctor's had taken Naruto out of his arms, he immediately fainted, due to shock. He woke up 3 hours later, sitting in one of the hospital beds. Right away, the nurse next to him brought him to the waiting room, where he waited for another 2 hours before the doctor that had been working on Naruto walked out, a sad look on his face.

The doctor, Dr. Johnson, told him the horrible news of Naruto's passing. He had lost too much blood and didn't, it seemed, have the will to live any longer. Sasuke had calmly walked towards Naruto's to see if Dr. Johnson was playing a sick joke on him. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Naruto was gone forever, his bright smiles, his shining blue eyes, forever lost in the darkness of death.

Sasuke stood and walked out of the hospital numbly. Today, he was going to confess his love to Naruto, which was just part of his -big surprise-. The -big surprise- was going out to a restaurant and having a fancy, romantic night. Now, that will never come true. Then Sasuke remembered what he had said about Naruto earlier and felt such a pang in his heart, that he fell to the ground of the street, clutching his chest. An over-whelming guilt and regret was in his heart, tears actually making their way down his face. Ignoring the people crowding around him, Sasuke threw back his head and let out the most anguished howl, a lot of the people around him started to cry with him.

**3 days later, cemetery**

Sasuke threw his bouquet of black, red and yellow roses onto Naruto's coffin that was lying in dirt dug ground. Sakura, Kakashi and all the others were around, throwing flowers in, crying softly, clinging to each other for comfort. Sasuke looked stoicly on, more emotionless than he had ever been before.Their sun was lost. And they will never have him back.

Sasuke turned his back on all of them, turned his back on Naruto's coffin, and walked into the horizon of the dark, never once looking back on the innocent and naive man he had loved with all his heart and soul.

* * *

**A/N:** I understand this was short and cut off fast, but this was the only way I could think of to end this in the most angsty way I could without crying myself! Hehe, I hope you liked! Please let me know! **Pretty good? So/So? Review and tell me, please!? Constructive criticism--welcome**. **FLAMES--NOT WELCOMED**


	3. Chapter 3 End

**A/N- **Okay, this is last chapter and this _will_ wrap up things…it's a little mushy for my likings but meh, NejiDragon asked for me not to kill Naruto, I did…now I have to make Neji happy by … doing something…READ ON AND ENJOY

**Disclaimer-**::whispers:: THEY ARE ALL MINE!!! MUHAHAHA! ::sirens in background:: ……. ::runs out house screaming:: I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY SKITTLES! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ::sniffles:: ::falls into snow::

**Warnings-**Character Death, angst/mush…I BELIEVE that is it…NO WAIT! Little fluff of SasuNaru

**Things to know-**This is set 8 years after Naruto died…making Sasuke 25...they were 17 when Naru died…saddening. Itachi HAD killed Sasuke's family.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Sasuke felt himself being carried but couldn't really _feel _himself being carried. His vision was swimming in the darkness and at this time, he knew he was going to die. Somehow, this made his heart swell into a happiness he has never known since Naruto died, leaving Sasuke alone in this world with a shattered heart. And somehow, Sasuke was also filled with sorrow. He wasn't able to kill his brother, wasn't able to avenge his family. But then again, he knew he would see them, either again in Heaven or Hell.

Someone was whispering in his ears, but the words were muffled, like some kind of whisper of the trees and wind. Before he died, he remembered how Naruto was so bubbly and Sasuke couldn't wait to see him. Sasuke was happy that, tonight, he had been walking home alone in the dark, when a man wearing a black ski-mask had jumped in front of him, stabbed him in the heart and took his money. About 5 minutes later, Kakashi, Gemini High-school's principal, had found Sasuke laying motionless in the street, his blood pooling around his body.

Sasuke finally allowed a smile to meet his face. Suddenly, there was a bright light and Sasuke appeared in front of a bridge, feeling like he was floating, yet walking on solid ground. Sasuke looked up from the 'ground' of clouds and stared across the bridge, gasping in surprise and happiness. There, standing across the bridge with arms wide open, was Naruto. He was smiling, his blue eyes sparkling, his golden-blonde hair shining brighter than any sun.

Sasuke cried, not in sadness, not in anger or frustration, but in pure joy. He ran towards Naruto, hoping that this wasn't an illusion. When he finally reached Naruto, he closed his arms quickly around Naruto's back and, bending his head, kissed Naruto fully on the lips. Naruto responded back, pushing all his love from his heart into that one kiss. Sasuke pulled away and whispered, "I love you, my Naruto. I always have."

And to that, Naruto simply replied, "I know. I love you too, Sasuke." They turned and walked further into the light, Naruto leading Sasuke into Heaven, flying high into the sky with their angel wings.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, very stupid ending, I know! But I HAD TO DO THIS FOR NejiDragon! Hope ya'll enjoyed this. I was fairly fast in writing this, but I had the idea in my head and it just…had to get out! **Pretty good? So/so? Please Review! Constructive Criticism-WELCOME. **Flames are used to warm Naruto's bath water. They are pretty useless to me. 


End file.
